Buena Notte
by Prince of Anything
Summary: Feliciano falls ill and has just over a month to live. How long will it take for his brother and Ludwig to break down? Rated for drinking, slight suicidal themes, and Lovino's angry mouth.
1. Angel

**A/N: Because I am a WOMAN, I can stay up to work on this number here. Yippee!**

**Oh, oh… And by the way…. This one's a heartwrencher, so keep a Kleenex box around! ::peace-fingers::**

It had been four days. Four days since Kiku had found him on the bathroom floor unconscious. The Asian gasped, and started to get Ludwig, only to discover that he was already just a few feet behind.

The sight shocked him, like nothing had ever shocked him before. However, Ludwig was still able to mask his emotions enough to take charge of the situation. He immediately got to his knees, took the tiny, naked brunette into his arms, and began barking out orders to Kiku to get help.

Once Kiku was gone, however, Ludwig had to force himself not to break down. He held the boy closer to his chest, gritting his teeth to fight the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Feliciano…"

0.0.0

In those four days, they had taken Feliciano to the doctor. In those four days, they had discovered the awful truth. It broke Ludwig's heart the very moment he heard that terrible sentence. In an instant, his life, his being, his very world, was shattered, all by those few, cold words.

Feliciano had just over a month left to live.

As much as the fact utterly destroyed Ludwig, Feliciano didn't seem to mind much. He just smiled in his peaceful, innocent way, saying that it couldn't be helped.

One thing did immediately enter his mind, however.

"Ve… I really need to tell Nii-chan, huh?

0.0.0

"Eh, I'll be there in… Whenever I want to, damnit, don't rush me!" The elder Italian was as bitter and angry as usual. So unsuspecting…

"Soon, though?" the younger asked hopefully.

"Meh," said Lovino. "Maybe. Even if I left right now, it'd take me awhile. So don't sit by the door waiting for me like a sad puppy! I know _you_, Veneziano!"

"Ve… Okay."

Lovino hung up.

Why did Feliciano's brother always have to be so harsh?

0.0.0

Ludwig honestly hadn't slept since he and Kiku had found Feliciano. And as he lay down that night, he was sure that he wasn't going to now, either. Too many thoughts were running through his head. What would happen when he had to lose Feliciano? As hard as it was to admit, Ludwig couldn't live without that adorable, hyperactive Italian to annoy him, yet somehow always manage to make him smile. The sheer thought of it… Ludwig shuddered.

And worse still… What would happen very soon, if not was happening at that very moment, when Feliciano started feeling the pain? What would happen when his body ached so agonizingly, when he was so weak, all he could do was cry out for help? And what if Ludwig was the only one there to help him? Ludwig had always had trouble with comforting people…

And then, as if on cue, his bedroom door creaked open.

"Ve… Doitsu…" Feliciano stood at the door uncertainly, hugging a pillow. "Can I sleep with you? My stomach hurts…"

Ludwig sighed, lifting the covers a bit. "Sure. Get in."

Feliciano obeyed, climbing in next to him hesitantly. "It really _does _hurt…" he said, as if in apology.

"I know."

There was a long silence. Feliciano was uncharacteristically respecting Ludwig's personal space, for the first time ever. That, and the fact that Ludwig could literally feel him trembling from a few inches away, meant that something was seriously wrong.

After Ludwig decided that he couldn't take it anymore, he wrapped an arm around Feliciano's shoulders, awkwardly tangling fingers in his hair.

"You'll be alright," he said quietly.

**A/N: ;A;**

**Awww, fue tan triste y dulce! Me encanta GerIta~!**

**I'm learning Spanish so that I can be Antonio. Yah. I'm orsum. -3-**


	2. Brother

**A/N: I cry.**

**P.S.: Lovi might be a bit OOC. I have a theory that when he's alone with his brother, and he is 100 percent sure that there is no chance of them being watched, he starts acting really nice. Unless of course, you know, he loses patience with him. Which isn't that hard to do, because he's FELI. No matter how cute he may be, one can only stand him for so long.**

**Okay, okay, if you guys start to cry any during this, here's a little tool I used while writing it: Whenever I feel sad, I think of Lovi in the English dub going "MOOSTACHE!" :D**

Now here it was, four days later. Lovino was now sitting beside his brother on the couch, staring at the floor in disbelief.

"So… That's it, then? You…"

Feliciano nodded sadly.

"I… I didn't…" Lovino looked up at his brother with a look on his face like he was about to cry. "I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"I…" He went back to looking at his own feet instead of making eye contact. "I yelled at you. When… On the phone, and then…" Lovino covered his face with his hand. "Oh, God… Veneziano, I…"

Feliciano gave a sad half-smile and put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "It's okay."

"No it's not!"

They sat there in the silence for awhile.

Then suddenly Lovino wrapped his arms around his younger brother's waist, holding him close and resting his head on his shoulder.

"You do know that I love you, right?" he whispered into Feliciano's neck.

A nod. "Mm-hm."

"And if you ever need me for anything, anything at all, even if it's just stupid, call me and I'll be there. Okay?"

Another nod, then a pause.

"He's taking good care of you, right?" asked Lovino. "That potato freak?"

Feliciano nodded. "Ve! Of course!"

Lovino's eyes narrowed. "He damn well better be." Then signs of the usual, pissy Lovi shone through as he yelled, "You TIME him, Feli! If that bastard stops paying attention to you for more than thirty seconds at a time, I want you to _call _me! I swear, I'll make it to where-"

Lovino was cut short by his brother's coughing. His 'heart of stone' turned to sand.

0.0.0

The next morning, Lovino left his brother. As much as he hated to, as much as he wanted to stay and take care of Feliciano, he had to do it.

" '_Call'? Then… Nii-chan's not staying?"_

"_I… I can't, Feli. I'm sorry."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I just… can't." _

It was impossible to tell him the truth. Lovino absolutely hated Ludwig, with every fiber of his being. He'd just end up losing his temper ever five minutes, and either blow up at the German, which would upset Feliciano, or even worse… God forbid, he might even forget the situation, and accidently take his anger out on his brother. Either way, Feliciano didn't need that kind of stress at the moment.

And there was no way he could ever make Ludwig go away. For starters, Lovino doubted the German would even do so if he tried (which redeemed him a small bit in Lovino's mind). And as much as he hated it, Lovino knew that his brother needed Ludwig to feel better. He needed him more than Lovino himself, his 'nii-chan', his twin, his other _half_. And that stung.

"_I'll stay nearby, though, okay? That way, I can come check on you if you need me."_

"_Okay…"_

"_I wish I could stay…"_

"_Then why don't you?"_

"_It's… complicated."_

"…"

"…_Don't… Don't cry."_

0.0.0

Skip ahead to the end of week two. Feliciano was more or less acting normally, but with a lot less energy. He slept most of the time now.

Ludwig stayed in the room with him, watching him. He only left every so often when Feliciano was asleep, to take care of his own basic needs, when Feliciano needed something, or… when his violent older brother was there.

Speaking of older brothers, Gilbert dropped by every now and then, to see how 'Ita' was doing. And for some reason, he was convinced that his awesomeness was so great that it had healing powers.

Was it easy to see why he gave his brother migraines?

Still, he meant well, even if he _was_ a lunatic.

Gilbert wasn't the only one who came to visit. Kiku came by regularly, and once even brought his brother Yao along. Alfred and Arthur dropped in once together, for a few minutes, the former of which came very close to placing a hamburger on the sleeping brunette's head, only to have Arthur slap him like a bitch. The Edelstein's also came a few times, and each visit brought Elizaveta closer to a sob-induced heart attack.

When Lovino visited (which was almost every day), he usually brought Antonio with him. However, the Spaniard was always surprisingly calm, and always let the brothers have their time together without getting too close, or interrupting. Lovino always rushed straight to his brother's bedside, where he immediately sat down, took his hand, and started talking. Lovino would then usually stay all night, forcing Ludwig out of the room.

Not all days went this normally, however.

Some days, when Feliciano felt his worst, no one was allowed in, with the exception of Ludwig, and Lovino, if he was there. The tiny brunette would shake, utterly miserable, in pain and delirious from fever. Then all that could be done was try to soothe him, comfort him in any way possible. Lovino was usually best at it. But to do that, he demanded that Ludwig get out of the room first. And whenever Ludwig tried to obey the command, Feliciano would cry, heartbroken, for him to come back.

Other days, he felt a little better. But still bad enough to curl up in a tiny ball, crying silently, until Ludwig did something to help. Sometimes, he put the boy's head in his lap, pushing wet bangs out of his face and quietly mumbling awkward words of comfort until he eventually fell asleep.

It was times like those when Feliciano clutched Ludwig's hand, hard enough to hurt, and beg him not to leave. When he was delirious, Ludwig could understand. But this was even when he was obviously lucid, and could even sit up a bit on his own. It made no sense. After all, why would Ludwig leave him? Especially in such a state… He eventually just chalked it up to the boy's own weirdness.

0.0.0

It was now the end of third week. There was only one more week left, give or take, and Feliciano's body obviously was starting to notice. Attacks were coming more and more frequently, each one more vicious than the last.

After a particularly painful one, the little Italian lay sprawled on his bed, panting, half-asleep. Ludwig honestly had no idea whether or not he would make it.

"Italia… Are you alright?" No answer. "Do you… need me to stay with you?"

"N…Nii…chan…" A tiny, barely audible gasp.

Ludwig lost no time in picking the phone up and dialing the number of the hotel where Lovino was staying.

"Whatdya want?"

"Your brother needs to speak to you-"

"Then hand the phone over, ya fucktard! What, you got wurst for brains? CHIGI!"

Ludwig sighed.

Once the phone was handed over, there was mostly silence, save for a few mumblings. It was obvious that Lovino was doing most of the talking.

Then the doorbell rang. Ludwig sighed. Who could possibly have been at the door then?

And there stood Lovino, with the face of a tsundere cat, and a detached phone in his hand. Behind him was a very out of breath Antonio.

"YOU. SON. OF. A. BITCH!" Lovino shoved Ludwig hard enough to send him flying. "You left him ALONE long enough to get the door?"

"I HAD to!"

Lovino was now rolling up his sleeves as if to fight. "Chigi~!"

"N… Nii…c-chan…"

They both looked up. Feliciano was there, propping himself up against the doorframe.

Lovino immediately forgot about Ludwig and ran to his brother. "Veneziano…" he said gently. "You shouldn't be out of bed like this."

Feliciano nodded, then fell asleep. Lovino caught him before he fell, but was barely able to support the boy's weight. Ludwig immediately rushed over to help, and Lovino grudgingly accepted.

"He's burning up," stated the German. "Help me get him to bed."

"ME!" screamed Lovino. "_I_ got here first! ME! YOU'RE helping ME!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes, and together they carried Feliciano to his room.

0-0-0

About a half-hour later, Feliciano was having a vicious attack, the worst one yet. He was feverish, crying, and highly delirious. Lovino tried his best to help. He sat on the edge of the bed, pushing wet bangs from his twin's face.

"Shh… It's alright… Nii-chan's right here…"

Nothing seemed to work. Lovino, feeling extremely useless, started to cry as well. And poor, socially awkward Ludwig was silent, worried that anything he tried to do might make Lovino snap.

Finally, Antonio decided it would be best to take Lovino out of the room. "Lovi… Let's go get him something to drink."

"N-no way!" Lovino protested. "Can't Mr. Terminator over there do it? He's just standing there anyway!"

"Lovi…" The Spaniard attempted to drag him away. Lovino struggled as hard as he could.

"NO!" he screamed. "My brother NEEDS me, you bastard! LET GO!"

Despite Lovino's violent struggle to free himself, Antonio eventually won, pulling his former charge kicking and screaming down the hall like a bratty three-year-old.

Ludwig sighed.

"D… Doitsu?" Feliciano gasped.

"Yes, Italia?" Ludwig asked, concerned.

"It… h-hurts…"

Ludwig sighed. "I know."

0-0-0

The two sat in silence for awhile. Eventually it was broken by soft sniffling.

"…Lovi…"

"I can't take it anymore," Lovino sobbed. "H-he needs me, but I…"

"There, there, Lovi." Antonio reached out to touch his shoulder, only to have his hand slapped away.

"Don't you _dare _say that to me! Bastard!" Lovino shook. "Goddammit…"

"I'm sorry," Antonio apologized.

There was a long pause.

"Wh… What if he dies right now?" Lovino became frantic. "Oh, God… What if he's dying and I'm not there? What if… What if there's no one there for him but the potato freak?"

Antonio sighed, smiling reassuringly. "I'm sure Ludwig'd come get us if he thought something was wrong."

"But what if he doesn't? Or what if when he gets us, Feli dies while he's gone?" At this point, Lovino was shaking Antonio by the shoulders in despair.

"Calm down, Lovi!"

"I c-_can't_, okay?" Lovino started crying. "I… I love him… _so much_…"

"I know…" Antonio reached out to hug him, surprised to find that Lovino actually let him. He rubbed circles into Lovino's back as the Sicilian clung to him, sobbing helplessly. Antonio managed to pry Lovino away long enough to place a soft kiss on his lips. "_Te amo, mi vida_…"

Ludwig entered the room cautiously, and a few minutes passed before he was even noticed. "He… Your brother wants to see you," he said quietly.

0-0-0

"Veneziano…" Lovino whispered, stroking his brother's hair soothingly.

Feliciano was in absolutely no condition to reply. He lay there helplessly, curled on his side with his head in Lovino's lap.

"Do you feel okay?" asked Lovino.

Feliciano summoned the strength to shake his head weakly.

Lovino tensed. "Do we need to go to the hospital?"

There was a pause. Feliciano started crying.

"Yes or no, Feli?" Lovino asked urgently. "All you need to do is tell me. I'll take you."

Feliciano nodded slightly.

Lovino's chest tightened, an uneasy pain arising in the pit of his stomach. He covered his brother with a blanket from the bed and gently kissed his cheek. "Don't move. I'll be right back."

Needless to say, Ludwig and Antonio weren't expecting a screaming Lovi to come running down the hallway toward them. Lovino launched himself at Ludwig, shaking him in desperation. "Veneziano's in trouble, damn you! Get the car!"

"And do what with it, exactly?"

"SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS, MORON!" Lovino shouted sarcastically. "You're driving us to the hospital! RIGHT NOW!"

After the German was gone, Lovino broke down some. His lip quivered as he stared pitifully at the floor, shaking, and overall looking like he was going to cry. "C-could…"

"Could I what, _mejo_?" Antonio asked gently.

"Could you… carry him?" asked Lovino. "I w-want to, but I might…"

"Drop him?" The Spaniard nodded. "Of course… I'll carry him."

"Th…thank you…"

**A/N: Hahaha, Spamano. FTW. ::shakes fist::**


	3. Bye

**A/N: CANDDYYYYYY….. *noms upon Toblerone***

"Nii-chan's here, baby," Lovino whispered, clutching his brother's hand. "I'm right here…"

Feliciano's fever was climbing. He was slipping, they all knew it, but no one would accept it.

He was curled in Lovino's lap in the backseat, covered by someone's jacket because he was shivering.

"D…" Feliciano slurred.

"What is it?" Lovino asked gently.

"Doits…"

"He's right here, Feli," Lovino assured.

Feliciano reached out weakly, groping blindly for Ludwig until he took his hand, gripping it firmly.

Lovino started to cry. He knew exactly what was about to happen, and became frantic. "No! No, no, no, please… Please, Veneziano, please…" He clutched his fading brother to his chest, sobbing. "Don't leave me! You can't! Please… Just hang on a little longer…"

"Pull over," Ludwig commanded.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" screamed Lovino. He then began shaking his brother as hard as he possibly could without hurting him, pleading and wailing in Italian. He couldn't stand the thought of his sweet, precious, beautiful little brother dying, especially not _there_, in the back seat of a car.

"D… Doits…u…" Feliciano smiled slightly, a glassy blankness already invading his brown eyes. "I…love…-"

His last words.

0-0-0

"In the car?"

"Yes," Ludwig said quietly, recounting the day's tragedy.

There was a long pause on Kiku's end. "I'm sorry."

"Why?" Ludwig asked. "He was as much your friend as mine."

There was a long pause. "No. You two were far closer," Kiku corrected. "I was always little more than a third wheel."

"That…" The German sighed. Another pause. "Kiku."

"Yes?"

"He told me… he loved me."

0-0-0

"Matt…"

The Canadian was confused. "Why did you call me here? Is everything okay?"

Alfred nodded. "Kind of."

"What do you mean by that?" Matthew asked, taking a seat next to his brother on the couch.

Alfred let out a sigh. "There's… Did you hear about…what happened?"

Matthew was confused. "No…"

"Italy…" There was a pause. "Well… You know how he…"

"No, actually, I don't. People never tell me _anything_, if you'll remember."

Alfred sighed again, steadying himself. "He…died. Yesterday."

Matthew gasped. "That's… I can't believe it…"

"He was sick for awhile, Matt," said Alfred. "Still can't believe Francis didn't mention it to you."

"That's terrible," Matthew said quietly. "But that still doesn't explain why you called me here."

"Well…" There was a slight, awkward pause. "It kinda reminded me that… Life's not always as long as we think it's gonna be. So… just in case something happens to me and I don't get the chance to say it again…" Alfred threw his arms around his brother. "I really, _really _love you."

"I know."

Alfred shook his head, then held his brother tighter. "No you don't. You _don't _know. Wanna know why?"

Matthew shook his head.

"Because I act like a total dick to you _every day_."

Matt paused. _Can't argue with him there…_

"You're always getting your ass kicked for stuff _I _do," Alfred continued. "And nobody ever notices you, even though they should."

"Well… I…"

Alfred squeezed his brother so tightly Matt thought his spine might be crushed. "I'm really sorry…"

Matt choked slightly from the tightness of the hug. "Urk… Wh… What for?"

"For _everything_." From the way Alfred's shoulders were shaking, Matthew could've sworn he was…

"I'm sorry for getting you in trouble all the time, I'm sorry for hogging the spotlight. I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you, and I'm sorry for treating you like you're invisible, 'cause you're _not_, Mattie, you're _not_…"

"I know you didn't mean any of it," Matt said reassuringly.

"Why do you _do _that?" Alfred sniffled slightly.

"Do what?"

"Forgive me all the time," he answered. "God knows I don't deserve it."

Matthew smirked. "Maybe I'm just awesome like that."

Alfred laughed slightly, resting his forehead against Matt's shoulder. "I guess so…"

"Did you freak out like this with Arthur?" Matthew asked.

There was a pause. "…Maybe a little, yeah."

In all honesty, Arthur had been with him when they learned the news.

_Kiku put down the phone, a look of pure shock on his angelic face._

_Arthur sighed. "Well?" Alfred stood next to him, waiting in anticipation._

_ "He… Italy-san is dead."_

_ They instantly froze, shock still yet to settle in. After a few brief seconds, however, it finally sunk, and Arthur lowered his head in angst, offering nothing other than a sigh._

_ Alfred, however, seemed to be taking it much worse. His blue eyes widened in shock, trembling slightly as his head jerked roughly in denial. "No... This can't… No!" He clenched his eyes shut and shook his head violently, as if trying to get the mere thought out of his head. "No! It's not possible! __**Nations can't die!**__"_

_ Arthur gently put a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I'm afraid they can, lad."_

_ The teen shook his head once more. "That's different! Rome, Germania, Karpusi's mom… That was all a really long time ago! It can't happen now! Things've changed…" He glanced fearfully at Kiku. "…Right?"_

_ Kiku shook his head sadly. "Apparently not."_

_ "B-but… What about the land mass? The actual country? It can't die! Or the people! Not all of them!" Alfred grew hopeful, finding a possible flaw in the elder two's theory._

_ "That will more than likely go to his brother, Lovino," Kiku replied. "He will now take on both halves of the land and be known as the one country, Italy."_

_ "N…No…"_

_ Arthur sighed. "I'm sorry, Alfred."_

_ Alfred shoved his brother away, turning to run out through the nearest doorway._

_ "Alfred, wait!"_

_ Alfred leaned against the wall, sulking. All his life, he had felt a sense of confidence and strength, borne of a feeling of immortality. Since he was a nation and not a human, he couldn't die, and therefore was untouchable._

_ …Or so he thought. _

_ "Are you alright, Alfred?" Arthur broke the silence, which startled Alfred somewhat._

_ The boy sighed. "Yeah, I guess."_

_ "You guess?" Arthur sat down next to his former charge in the hallway, sighing. "It's a shock to see you so upset about this, considering how very little you actually were around Italy. You got along fairly well, but never were very close…" He raised an eyebrow. "Unless this is about more than Italy."_

_ Alfred sighed pitifully, a note of hopelessness in his voice. "So…this is it, huh? Any one of us can die, just like that?"_

_ "I'm sorry," Arthur sighed. _

_ "I guess…" Alfred sniffed. "I guess any one of us could be next, just like anybody else. Nations or humans… It doesn't really matter."_

_ "Oh, Alfred…" The elder wrapped an arm gently around his brother's torso. He knew exactly what was wrong: The boy was scared. Terrified of dying, or of losing someone he loved. Feeling vulnerable, and not as strong as he once thought. Feelings that Arthur remembered from that one fateful day…_

_ He wouldn't dare bring it up, knowing well that Alfred didn't like talking about it, but the feelings were the same. The feelings of being lost and without hope, unsure of anything, not at all unlike when the boy had been reduced to a weak, crying, injured mass that occupied Arthur's bed for at least a month nine years prior._

_ Alfred shuddered slightly, obviously holding back tears. "W…What about Italy's brother? I wonder if he's okay…"_

_ "He'll be sad for a very long while," Arthur replied, sighing. "Like I would be if I ever lost you, Matthew, Peter, or anyone else. But he should be fine eventually."_

_ "Matt…" He gasped slightly, eyes widening in shock. "What if… What if something happens to HIM? What if… What if-"_

_ "Calm down!" Arthur sighed. "I'm sure nothing has happened, and I'm just as sure that it won't."_

_ Alfred hung his head like an embarrassed child. "Yeah… You're right."_

_ There was a long pause._

_ "We'll be okay."_

**A/N: Eeeeep! Sowwies for the wait! I almost forgot about this thing! It's all **_**Baccano!'**_**s fault! *points at Firo* BLAME THAT GUY! DX**


	4. Shatter

**A/N: WAAAAAH.**

"Please, Lovi… Will you let me in?"

There was the sound of glass hitting the door from the inside of the room.

"I guess not…"

It had been a week since his brother's death, and Lovino was in a state of deep depression. Antonio hadn't been able to coax him out of his room in days. He was surprised the boy hadn't starved to death…

"Lovi… Please. Open the door," Antonio begged again. Silence. "Do you need me to get anything for you?"

Lovino mumbled something about that being his last bottle.

Antonio seized the opportunity. "I have more wine for you… Please, open up the door."

The door opened slowly, and Antonio was allowed in. "Where is it?" Lovino demanded darkly.

"I lied," Antonio admitted.

"Bastard…!"

"Please, Lovi. Let me sit with you for awhile."

"Get out! Get the _hell _out!"

"I _love _you-"

"GET OUT!" Lovino threw a rather heavy-looking chair at the Spaniard, missing him by mere centimeters.

Antonio chose wisely to step back into the hallway. "I love you," he said again, gently.

Lovino slammed the door in his face.

0-0-0

Antonio decided to check on his Lovi later on that night. He wanted to try and at least get him to drink something that wasn't alcohol.

So up the stairs he went, happily carrying a glass of water for Lovino, blissfully ignorant as to what he was about to walk in on.

"Lovi~! I…" Antonio dropped the glass.

Lovino was lying on the floor in a pool of blood.

Antonio ran to him, pulling the boy into his arms, fearing the worst. "Lovi…" There was a single knife stuck in Lovino's stomach, blood pouring from the wound as white hands clutched the hilt in a death grip.

Lovino's body was still trembling, taking in shallow, ragged breaths, both signs that he was still alive.

Antonio rocked him back and forth, soothingly stroking his cheek. "It's alright, Lovi. I know you must be scared…" He gingerly placed a hand on one of Lovino's. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

"P…Pull it o-out…" Lovino whispered.

Antonio shook his head. "No… No, _chiquito_. I can't." Antonio kissed his forehead softly.

Lovino started to cry. "I-it's h-hurting me… P-lease…" he whined. "Get it out…"

"No, baby…" Antonio said soothingly, nuzzling Lovino. "You'll bleed to death if I do."

"I d-don't care!" Lovino wailed. "Just make it stop…"

"Lovi… I know you don't mean that…"  
"I do!"

Antonio sighed, picking the boy up and putting him in bed. He leaned down, smoothing wet bangs out of Lovi's face. "I'll go get a doctor for you, _mijo_. Just stay here and rest until I get back."

Lovino screamed, clutching onto Antonio's shirt and refusing to let go. "No! P-p-please d-don't l-eave me…"

"Lovi, you need a doctor," Antonio scolded lightly. "What am I to do? Carry you to the phone with me?"

Lovino nodded shakily.

Antonio sighed, smiling a bit. "Anything for you." He squeezed Lovino's hand and picked him up, carrying him bridal style downstairs.

0-0-0

Antonio was worried about his little Lovi. He had no idea what had happened, only that it had made Lovino extremely upset.

"N…no!"

"Lovi-"

"Please don't make me go there! Please… No hospital… No…"

Antonio squeezed his hand, sighing. They'd spent so much time arguing on this that if Lovino were human… They were running out of time. "It's okay, Lovi. I won't make you go there if you don't want to."

They were left with only one other option.

"Hey, what's up with you callin' me like this?" a rough, condescending voice asked. The man stepped inside as though he owned the place, a tiny bird fluttering around his head.

"Lovi's hurt!" Antonio cried, pulling on his friend's arm.

"What happened?"

Antonio shook his head. "Gilbert! You have to help him!"

Gilbert sighed. "As awesome as I am, I ain't no doctor. What makes you think I can help?"

"You've been in so many wars," Antonio replied. "You've gained experience from the battlefield…"

"So have you, Senor Conquistador." Gilbert raised an eyebrow.

The Spaniard trembled, shaking his head. "I… I…"

Gilbert smirked, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey. I'll help. After all, not everyone can be this awesome."

"_Gracias_, Gilbert!" Antonio cried happily, flinging his arms around the German.

"Hey, hey, personal space."

"Lovi! I got you some help!"

Gilbert sat down on the edge of the couch, lifting Lovino's shirt. He sucked his teeth. "Not good..."

"What?" Antonio panicked. "What's wrong?"

"He's bleeding out."

"What?"

Gilbert stood up. "Stay with him while I get some stuff."

Antonio nodded shakily, taking his little lover's hand. This was one of those moments in which Antonio noticed how truly small it really was…

0.0.0

"I-Is he gonna be alright?"

"I dunno. I'm awesome and all, but hey. I'm not _Jesus…_"

"_Dios…_Lovi! Hang in there!"

Lovino slowly eased into consciousness, blinking to adjust his eyes to the light.

"Lovi!" Antonio gasped.

Lovino groaned, feeling thirsty and cold with a sharp pain in his stomach. He was just about to ask himself what the hell it was, before the realization hit. He started to cry.

Antonio's eyes widened in concern. "What's wrong?"

Gilbert looked around awkwardly, uncomfortable to see the smaller male cry. "Weeellll… I best be hittin' the ol' dusty trail…" And with that, he ran from the room as though he were being shot at.

"Don't cry, my little angel." Antonio smoothed the boy's dark hair lovingly. "You'll be fine now."

"No I won't." Lovino mumbled darkly. He added a quiet 'Bastard' under his breath for good measure.

The Spaniard blinked, confused. "What?"

"Leave," the younger commanded, a look of sheer rage boiling in his amber eyes that made Antonio a bit afraid.

"Lovi-"

"I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!"  
Antonio quickly got up and left, but not before he heard the heartbreaking wails from Lovino.

0.0.0

When a half hour had passed and Lovino still showed no sign of ceasing, Antonio decided to risk decapitation and check on him. Using another glass of water as an excuse, he slowly entered to room and sat on the edge of the couch.

"I thought you might be thirsty," said Antonio gently. "You've lost… a lot of water."

No reply. Antonio sighed, gingerly stroking Lovino's cheek with the back of his hand. "Lovi… Why are you so upset?"

Lovino slapped his hand away, still not looking at him. "Don't touch me."

"Ah, alright." Antonio paused, for once sensing the mood. Then he cleared his throat, deciding to ask what had been burning in his mind. "Lovi… What happened?"

No answer.

"Who hurt you?"

No answer.

"Who hurt you?" Antonio repeated.

No answer.

"Lovino. Who-"

"IT WAS ME, OKAY?" Lovino shouted, his eyes filled with tears.

Antonio looked broken. "Wh…"

"I did it! It was me! I wanted to die! Like HE did!"

Antonio shook his head in shock. "N…no…"

Lovino shook, sobbing so hard that he could barely breathe. Antonio just stared at him in a daze, as though he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Finally, he rested a hand on Lovino's, as gently and hesitantly as though he thought the boy would shatter if touched.

"L-Lovi…" Antonio said quietly, voice shaking with syllable. "You could have… Why didn't you tell me you were hurting like this? I l-love you so much… You can always tell Oyabun."

"What if I didn't want to?" Lovino sniffled bitterly. "Wh- What if I didn't WANT help?"

Antonio let go of his hand. "What?"

"Why didn't you just leave me alone? Why didn't you let me die?"

Antonio shook his head. "Lovi… You can't mean that. Please tell me you don't…"

"I DO!" Lovino wailed. "YOU SHOULD'VE LET ME DIE!"

"I…see." The Spaniard gave a tiny, heartbroken smile. "Then… you really want to die that much. Don't you?"

Lovino instantly regretted his outburst. "S… Spain… I-"

Antonio got up and left, trying in vain to hold back his own tears.

**A/N: Aww D:**


	5. Help

**A/N: Ai Ai Ai I love you, Mai Mai Mai My darling, Mii Mii Mii Help me, POPOTAN! :D**

_"Don't touch me!"_

_ I don't want to miss you more than I already will…_

_ "Get out! Get the hell out!"_

_ I don't want to make you miss me…_

_ "Lovi…"_

_ Don't call me that… Please, I can't take it…_

_ "P…Pull it out…"_

_ It hurts so much… Please…_

_ "It's h-hurting me… Please… Get it out…"_

_ I'm so scared, Spain… It really hurts…_

_ "No! P-p-please d-don't l-eave me…"_

_ I'm too scared to die alone! Stay… Hold my hand and talk to me at least… Please!_

_**"YOU SHOULD'VE LET ME DIE!"**_

_ It hurts… Save me…_

0.0.0

"Oh, Antonio… _Mon ami…_"

The Spaniard shook his head. "I… I don't know what to do… I…" He looked and was absolutely devastated.

Francis sighed, laying a hand on his friend's back. "It's not your fault."

"B…But I…"

"Yeah. I mean it's not like you knew," shrugged Gilbert.

"Exactly!" cried Antonio. "I didn't! And that's where I failed him." He gave another depressed sigh and put his face in his hands.

"Stabbing himself in the stomach… Where'd he learn that, Japan?" Gilbert frowned. "That crap hurts! Plus it takes forever."

Francis frowned. "Gilbert," he warned.

The albino waved his hands in surrender. "Okay!"

Antonio stood. "I… I should go and sit with him," he said quietly. "I'm afraid he might… _hurt _himself again…"

The other two nodded understandingly.

0.0.0

Lovino had never felt worse in his life. He felt so guilty about what he had said, done, and _almost_ done to Spain. He'd looked so… broken.

_"I…see. Then you…really want to die that much. Don't you?"_

Those words were still echoing in Lovino's mind.

Antonio entered slowly, cautiously, without saying a word and his eyes fixed on Lovino.

"Spain…"

"Don't talk."

"But I-"

"Don't." His tone was dead serious.

Lovino wanted to cry. He'd never seen the Spaniard act this way, especially not towards him. It was terrifying.

Eventually, Antonio's coldness broke, along with his resolve. He tightly embraced Lovino without warning, burying his face in the younger's hair and crying harder than he had ever cried before. "I'm so sorry, Lovi…"

Lovino was confused. "Why are _you _sorry?"

"I let you hurt this way… And I'm so… _so _sorry…"

"D… Don't apologize," said Lovino awkwardly. "I'm the one… Who should be sorry. I was being a baby. A selfish baby who never even thought about what it would do to you." He put a hand on Antonio's back.

"Please…don't leave me, Lovi," Antonio pleaded tearfully. "I couldn't live without you."

"I won't leave," the younger said. "I promise."

The other two stood in the doorway, watching the scene.

Francis smiled. "All's well that ends well, _non_?"

Gilbert grinned smugly. "Heh. Yeah."

Gilbert's phone vibrated. _"__Oresama saikou! Saikyou! Saigo ni warau nowa Ja! Oresama! Kimatta ze…."_

He answered. "Awesome speaking." There was a pause as the other person spoke. Gilbert's face fell quickly, eyes widening in an expression of shock. "… No…" He shook his head in disbelief.

"What is it?" asked Francis. The other two looked up.

Gilbert took no notice to them, instead turning to run out the nearest door.

**A/N: What happened? Whatever it is, it sho ain't awesome.**


	6. Reunion

**A/N: Norwegians are tops. Dir end.**

The hospital was too cold, too white, too orderly. Gilbert would've whined about it under any other circumstance, but now he was completely unable to speak.

_"Gilbert. It's Roderich. Get to the hospital immediately. There's been an accident… Ludwig may not survive."_

Elizaveta was with him while Roderich talked to a doctor. She was actually being _nice _to him. _Elizaveta! _Gilbert hated it, because it made the whole thing seem even more real. How he longed to be whacked in the face with a frying pan!

Neither of them spoke for a long time. Eventually, Elizaveta placed a hand over his, causing Gilbert to look up at her. "He'll be fine," she promised gently.

Gilbert only shrugged.

"U-um…?"

The two looked to find the source of the voice.

"Oh… Matt." Gilbert sighed. "Liz, this is Matt. I've told you about Liz, right?"

The Canadian nodded. "You don't look like a homicidal maniac."

Elizaveta twitched, yet still smiling. However, she quickly forgot the remark. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same here."

Matthew turned to Gilbert with a concerned look. "Are you okay?"

Gilbert sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "Yeah. But Westen…"

"He'll be alright. I'm sure nothing-"

"Hey! Check it out! A wheelchair!"

Matt sighed. "Oh, Al…"

There in the middle of the hospital hall stood Alfred and two others, an exact copy of him with dark brown hair and green eyes, and a gorgeous, busty Latina with thick red lips. In other words, the North American Idiot League.

"Ohmygod you guys! Push me around in it!"

"Hell no, fatass! Push yourself!"

"Heyyyyy, what's this do?"

"Mexico, no! It could kill you!"

"False alarm, man. It's just an old guy."

Matt sighed, exasperated. "Why did I even bring you guys?"

Alfred shrugged. "You love us?"

There was a loud crash. "Oh, crap! My bad!"

"Do I have to keep babysitting you three? Seriously, just go home!"

"I'll keep an eye on 'em for ya," offered the brunet Alfred.

"Oh, thanks, Dixie. I-HEY! NO SMOKING IN THE HOSPITAL!"

Roderich stepped out from behind them with a look of confusion at the scene. He quickly turned to Gilbert. "You're needed for a moment."

0.0.0

"Mein Gott…" whispered Gilbert. "Just… Oh my _GOD_, Westen…"

Ludwig was much worse than he'd anticipated. He was pale, unconscious, hair messed up and hanging in his lightly bruised face… And the blood… Oh, the blood…

Gilbert sat down next to him, terrified to even touch his brother for fear of hurting him.

"I'm sorry," Roderich said solemnly.

"I'm sorry too." Gilbert glared at him. "Leave."

Roderich sighed, backing away.

"Oh Westen…" Gilbert brushed the bangs out of his brother's face, knowing well that Ludwig hated having hair in his eyes.

_"The doctors say he'll most likely never wake up. I'm sorry, Gilbert…"_

The only thing he could think was that he would never be able to talk to his brother again. Never go drinking with him. Never get yelled at or forced out of his study. Never brag about Matthew to him. Never force him to sit through one of his diary readings. Never. Never again.

His brother's entire life flashed before his own eyes.

His first crush.

_"A-Are you kidding me? I don't like Italy! She… She's annoying!"_

Losing his memory.

_"I don't have a brother… Do I?"_

Growing up.

_"I'm already taller than you."_

Meeting Italy.

_"He's the most annoying little weakling in the known universe! Why does he insist upon following me around, of all people?"_

Losing everything.

_"Why? HOW? How could I lose to them? What kind of failure am I?"  
_The war.

_"Why are they making me out as the bad guy? I'm only trying to get back what was taken from us!"_

Getting reunited.

_"Bruder! I thought… I'd never see you again…"_

Italy's death.

_"He told me… he loved me…"_

All of it flooded back instantly, and he realized that this may very well be the end of the storybook that was his precious baby brother's life. His little Westen… He cried violently, burying his face in Ludwig's broad chest and stroking his blond hair.

0.0.0

Ludwig awoke in a dark place. It was warm, but he felt cold, like coming inside from the snow. He looked around to find the place empty. "Where am I?"

He noticed that he was dressed in a white suit, a color that he rarely wore, and his hair was, unusually, messy and in his face. He couldn't see the floor.

"Ve… Doitsu?" asked a familiar voice.

Ludwig spun around, knowing exactly who he would find. "Italia…"

Feliciano was also wearing white, in the form of a loose-fitting button-down shirt and shorts. He wore the same bright smile as always. "Hi! I'm really glad to see you!"

"M-me too," Ludwig admitted. "But… How?"

The Italian shrugged. "I don't know… And Doitsu? I don't really care."

Ludwig nodded. His face reddened briefly. "I…Italia, I-"

Feliciano cut him off with a kiss. Ludwig kissed back, wrapping his arms around the smaller's waist. Eventually, it ended.

"…I love you too," Ludwig whispered.

Feliciano giggled. "Ve~! I thought so!"

Emotion flooded through the German. He was happier than he'd ever been, just by seeing Feliciano again, to hear him and feel his touch. "Can we really… stay like this forever?"

"I don't see a way out, do you?"

"Good point."

The young lovers shared a tender embrace as Gilbert's heart was breaking in the hospital room, the steady ring of a heart monitor filling the room…

_**FIN.**_

__**A/N: R&R please! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
